Domestic Disturbance
by HyperActiveSpaceMonkey
Summary: Misty is a bad kid, she's done some pretty bad things. But it isn't her fault her stepdad drove her to it. All of the girls juvinile camps kicked her out, now she's at Camp Greenlake. It's not as bad as it sounds. Just read it.
1. First Day

Chapter 1 First Day

The wheels of the bus taking Misty to Camp Greenlake made large clouds of dust behind them. Every time she was sent to a juvenile delinquent camp for girls they kicked her out because it wasn't punishment enough for her. So they decided to send her to a boy's camp.

People, even mom and step dad, referred to her as a 'domestic disturbance.' She looked out the window of the bus and ran her fingers through her long, thin, blonde hair anticipating the eighteen months ahead of her. She was used to going to being around juvenile girls, but not guys.

She looked at her reflection in the window. Skinny, blonde hair, gray eyes, and pale skin. Her left eyebrow was pierced. She had both of her ears pierced five times and her cartilage on her left ear was also pierced. Most everyone told her she was too intelligent and pretty to ruin her life being a pierced up juvenile delinquent, but they didn't know why she was like this, no one but her step dad knew.

The wheels of the bus slowed to a stop and she saw where she was. She grabbed her backpack and walked toward the front of the bus.

"A new guy."

"Who is it?" Said a few people.

When she stepped off the bus everyone was silent for a minute.

"A girl."

"It's a girl."

"Why is she here?"

"You must be Misty Barlow." Said an aging man chewing on sunflower seeds that came up to her.

"Damn strait." She replied rudely.

"Not 'damn strait.' It's 'Yes, Mr. Sir.' "

"Whatever."

"Follow me." He replied leading her to a very small building that, like everything else, looked like a shack. "The Warden says that since you're a girl you get two suits for each day, one for working in, one for relaxing in. Which is better than I can say for the guys. They get one for every three days. You can come here everyday and get yourself a clean one when you need it."

He handed her a two suits and led her out of the shack.

"The Warden also says that you can use the shower that we counselors use. It's over there. She says that boys these days… well… you know. That is where you eat." He said pointing to a large building where a lot of boys were congregating. "That is the Wreck Room, there you can spend your leisure time." He continued pointing to another large building. "Hold on a second. ALRIGHT EVERYONE, INTO YOU TENTS!" Then every guy in the camp ran to the enormous green tents lined up just past the Wreck Room. "You, Misty, will be staying in D-Tent. Pendanski!" Yelled Mr. Sir.

Then a short, sunburned, man came to join us.

"Yes, Mr. Sir." The man said giving Misty a threatening glare.

"Take her to her tent." Mr. Sir said.

He led her into a tent with seven occupied beds and one empty one inside it.

"Boys, this is Misty Barlow. She is going to be staying in this tent."

Misty stood there with her arms crossed.

"What's she in for, wearing too much lipstick?" Asked a large black boy who was lying on his bed.

"No, Theodore."

"It's Armpit, fool."

"Armpit… She's in for a large amount of bad things she did. While she is here you will respect her. If I get word that you have been… misbehaving, you will be digging me two holes a day. You can take your time until dinner getting to know her. Got it?"

"Sure thing." Said Armpit.

Pendanski left the tent.

"I'm Armpit." Said the large boy who was taller than her.

No one said anything else.

"Come on guys you heard what Pendanski said. Introduce yourselves."

"I'm X-Ray." Said another black boy with very thick black glasses rudely who was also taller than her.

"Why should I tell you my name? You could be a spy for a secret government agency for all we know. If I tell you my name…" Said a white guy with very strange hair insecurely, who, just happened to be, taller than her.

"That's Zigzag. He's pretty paranoid, ignore him. I'm Squid." Said another tall tough looking guy with a toothpick in his mouth that was sitting on the bed next to the empty one.

"I'm Magnet, HEY! Armpit, get your crap outta my crate." Said the Mexican guy who was taller than her.

"I'm Barfbag." Said a sickly looking guy who was taller than her.

"Who's that?" I asked pointing to a tiny black boy lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Oh, that's Zero. He don't talk." Said Squid.

"Those aren't your real names are they?" Misty asked relieved that at least one person there wasn't taller than her.

"No. We all have nicknames. We'll think of one for you eventually." Replied Barfbag.

"So what did you do to get in here?" Asked Magnet.

"Well like Pendanski said, a lot of bad crap. Breaking windows, spray painting walls, stuff like that. My step dad finally said enough was enough and bribed the court to send me here." She replied.

"That must suck." Said Magnet.

"You know, you're the only girl that's ever been sent to Camp Greenlake." Said Barfbag.

"Yeah, I know." She replied.

Then a loud buzz rang off in the distance.

"Come on, it's time for dinner." Said Squid.

Zigzag, Barfbag, Armpit, Magnet, X-Ray, and Zero were already gone to the mess hall.

"So what's your real name?" She asked him.

"Alan."

"How old are you?" She asked.

"Seventeen, you?" He replied.

"Fifteen."

We walked into the mess hall and everyone stopped talking and stared at Misty.

"She's hot."

"Hey sexy."

"She is fine!" Said a few guys who were annoyingly catcalling and whistling.

"HEY! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" Yelled Mr. Sir. "You act like you've never seen a girl before!"

Everyone was quiet and went back to eating.

Squid and Misty got their food (which was more like gooey dog food than anything else) and sat down at the table with Zigzag, Barfbag, Armpit, Magnet, X-Ray, and Zero.

"So what did you do, Alan?" Misty asked.

"Skipped school, and broke into houses stealing loose change, food and drinks." He replied.

After dinner we went back to the tent. All of the guys talked and Misty grabbed her things and went to the showers.

Meanwhile, back in the tent, the boys were talking.

"So, who in here likes her?" Asked Armpit.

"You mean Misty?" Barfbag asked.

"No man, I mean Magnet's mamma."

"Hey!" Warned Magnet.

"Yeah Misty."

"I don't like anyone." Said Squid.

"You know you do, because they all do. They all want her. She's so purty." Zigzag said in an insane singsong voice.

"Nothing to be ashamed of. I don't think anyone in this camp doesn't like her." Armpit said.

"I don't like her." Said X-Ray.

"Why?" Squid asked chewing on his toothpick.

Misty was just leaving the showers. She walked back to the tent and Zigzag, Squid, Armpit, Magnet, X-Ray, and Barfbag went quiet as soon as she walked in.

"A little slutty, are we?." Said Squid spitting out his toothpick and fishing another from his pocket.

"What?" She asked.

"Do you always dress like that when you got to sleep?" Asked Magnet.

Misty looked at herself. She was wearing a wife beater that was too small and pj boxers, but she didn't care what she was wearing. It wasn't really a problem at the girls' juvenile camps. They all dressed like that.

"Yeah." She said.

"She's doing that to get your attention, she wants you to like her. She is evil." Zigzag said in his annoying singsong voice.

"Chill Zig." Said Armpit.


	2. No Water

Hi! I've been busy lately so this chapter isn't very long. I was busy following a hottie without permission. (Inside joke) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2 No water 

 The next morning, before the sun was up, a loud buzzing filled the camp.

 "Alright everyone. Time to get up." Said Pendanski coming into the tent.

 They all got up out of our beds and started pulling on their orange suits. Misty put hers on but didn't button it up, she didn't care. Then they left the tent and went to get their shovels.

 "You see my shovel? It's shorter than everyone else's. And if you take my shovel you'll be in big trouble." Said X-Ray.

 "I don't give a damn." She replied. 

 She filled her bottle with water and joined the rest of the guys.

 All the boys, and Misty, went down the place where they would dig.

 "Now, Barlow, you will dig here." Said Mr. Sir showing her a place to dig. "If you need any help you can ask any of the other guys."

 "Okay." She said.

 Two hours or so later She was about two feet deep with her hole. Her hands ached and she was hot and tired. Then the water truck came up and Pendanski stepped out.

 "Come on and get your water!" Pendanski yelled annoyed.

 Misty was last in line, when everyone else had their water and went back to their holes she handed her empty water canteen to him. He took it and gave her a wicked smile.

 "I think you have plenty of water left. Go back and dig." He sneered.

 "But I don't have any left and I'm really thirsty." She protested.

 "I said go back and dig!" He yelled.

 She wanted to beat him over the head with her shovel right there, but she went back to her hole and continued to dig.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 The heat was getting to her. She had been out there for atleast four hours without water. She started to get dizzy and lightheaded. Then she fainted.

 "Misty." Said Squid.

 Zigzag, Squid, Armpit, Magnet, X-Ray, Zero, and Barfbag all ran over to her.

 "Misty." Squid said again.

 "She fainted." Said X-Ray with a tone of amusement.

 "She might be faking it. For all we know she could pop up at us at any moment and kill us. She's evil." Zigzag said.

 "Shut up Zig!" Said Armpit.

 "Pendanski didn't give her any water." Said Zero.

 "What?" Asked Armpit.

 "He wouldn't give her any water, even though her canteen was empty. I saw him." Zero replied who was already done digging.

 "Why?" Asked Barfbag.

 "Dunno. Ever since she got here Pendanski's been giving her dirty looks. I guess he just doesn't like her." Zero said. That was the longest thing he'd said for a very long time.

 "Someone go get Mr. Sir." Said Magnet.

 "He's back at camp. It would take way too long to get there." Said Zero.

 Squid picked her up, lifted her out of her hole, grabbed his water, and poured some on her face.

 "Misty." He said shaking her gently.

 "Huh?" She said faintly.

 "Are you alright, chica?" Asked Magnet.

 "Yeah. I'm okay." Said Misty sitting up slowly.

 "Here, have some water." Said Squid handing Misty his water.

 Zero jumped into Misty's hole and started digging.

 "Thanks Zero, I owe you." She said leaning against her pile of dirt and closing her eyes.

 "Are you going to be okay?" Asked Squid.

 "Yeah, I'll be fine." She said.

 "Okay." Squid replied as everyone went back to their holes.

 Zero made short work of finishing Misty's hole. He smiled at her and went back to camp.

 When everyone started to get finished Squid sat down next to Misty.

 "D'ya need help getting back to camp?" He asked.

 "No, it's okay. I'm sure you're tired enough already." She said grabbing his hand and standing up. She walked back to camp with Squid.

 Misty was very tired. So after her shower she went strait to sleep.

 The next day she went out and dug. Praying that Pendanski didn't drive the water truck. To her relief it was Mr. Sir. She got her water and dug her hole. For the next several days it went the same.


	3. Misty's Story

I DO NOT OWN HOLES! 

This chapter came to me while I was on a sugar high (from pixie stix) so it's kinda dumb.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3 Misty's Story

 When she woke up on her seventh day it was 4:00 AM. She would be getting up in half an hour anyways so she quietly got up out of bed and put on her jumpsuit and shoes.

 She walked out of the tent and sat on a wooden bench beside the tent and looked around in the darkness, her mind filling with painful memories. She ran her hand over her left shoulder. She felt the scar there and began to cry.

 "Misty?

 She jerked her head toward the tent. Squid was standing in the doorway. He walked to her and sat down next to her. She wiped her eyes. She didn't want him to see her crying.

 "What?" She asked hoping he didn't see her tears.

 "Are you crying?" Squid asked.

 Her lip trembled. She didn't want to say 'yes' but she might as well tell him what she'd kept a secret from everyone for so long.

 "Yes."

 "What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

 "My life." She replied.

 "Why don't you tell me about it."

 "Well, my dad ran out on my mom and me when I was thirteen."   
 "Mine too. He said he was going to get ice cream one day, but he never came back."

 "Trust me, it's much worse than just that. When he left was when the police first caught me for breaking windows. A year later my mom remarried. I wouldn't go to the wedding. I stayed home. It was killing me so I ran away. I met up with a gang and stayed with them for a while. They called me Blade because I was known to be very suicidal; some people still call me Blade. I actually tried to kill myself once. The leader of the gang was Matt, Lure they called him. He liked me a lot. He tried to rape me on more than one occasion. They also got me hooked on drugs. Three weeks later the police caught me in an alley. The whole gang, the Skulls was their name, and I were smoking. The whole town was looking for me so they took me to my house. My mom wasn't mad, she was so happy I was alive she didn't seem to care. But my stepdad was super pissed. When my mom went to the store he… he… he let me know how he felt about the situation. I always knew he was dirt. But he was beating me. It hurt so much. He slammed me against the wall; he kicked me down the stairs. And I guess he decided that wasn't enough so he pulled out his pocket knife and made a deep cut on my shoulder." She pulled back her sleeve and showed him the long scar. "The next day my mom said she had to go to some thing for her work and she'd be gone for a week. I knew then that it would be hell for me. The next day we drove her to the airport. When we got home my stepdad locked me in the closet. He left me in there until he decided it was time to beat me again. He did that for two days. Then when he shut the door to lock it I turned the knob so it didn't lock. That night I snuck out and went to Lure's house. I stayed with him for six days before my mom found me. On the fourth day he… he… I just … he… he raped me. I was just looking for a place to stay." Misty wept into Squid's shoulder. "He… he… also did this." She sobbed pulling her suit down in the back. Squid looked and gasped. In between her shoulder blades was a scar engraved into her skin with, what appeared to be, a knife were the letters 'MJO.'

 "MJO." Squid read.

 "Matthew Joseph Oran. He said he did it because I belong to him. But I don't belong to anyone. When my mom took me home she was very upset so she went up to her room and locked the door. My stepdad took that as an advantage to beat me more. He beat me bad that time. I can still feel it. For days after that I was afraid to sleep in fear that he might kill me. A week later I went to Hotwire's house. Hotwire was another member of the gang. Her real name was Jade. We went out to an alley and spray painted a wall. The cops came and got me. In court the judge said he understood why I was the way I was, but my stepdad convinced him to send me to jail. The judge said I had the choice of Camp Greenlake or jail. I chose Camp Greenlake."

 "Wow. I… I had no idea." Squid said taken aback.

 "It's okay. No one else knows. Not even my mom."

 Squid looked at her.

 'She has beautiful eyes.' He thought.

 They stared at each other for a minute. Slowly Squid leaned toward Misty. Their lips were centimeters apart. They were about to kiss when…

 "You out here, chica?" Said Magnet sticking his head out of the tent.

 Misty jerked her head away.

 "What's wrong? I heard someone crying." He replied.

 "Nothing. I'm fine." Misty replied walking back into the tent, leaving Squid alone in the darkness of the early morning.


	4. Secret from the Warden

Chapter 4 Secret from the Warden

 She sat there on her cot and stared at the wall.

 'You don't like him. You can't like him. You don't have enough of a heart to like anyone.' Misty thought to herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 She couldn't stop thinking about him. Misty's hole was half dug and she didn't even notice it. Her mind was too preoccupied.

 A few minutes later the water truck came. Misty got in line behind Zero and looked over at Squid. He turned around and, for the first time since that morning, they made eye contact. He smiled and she looked away.

 She got to the front of the line and Mr. Sir beckoned for her to come closer.

 "The Warden needs to talk to you." He whispered. "You need to come with me."

 Mr. Sir drove her back to camp and stopped in front of the Warden's Cabin. Misty walked up to the door and knocked.

 "Come in Misty." Said a voice from inside.

 She opened the door and stepped in. A freckled woman with curly, red hair was sitting on a couch.

 "Yes, ma'am." She said surprised the Warden was a woman.

 "Sit down." She said in a soft voice.

 Misty sat down on the couch in front of the one the Warden was sitting on.

 "Mr. Sir said you needed to talk to me."

 "Yes. Do you know who your great-grandfather is?" Asked the Warden.

 "Uh, yeah. Charles Barlow." She replied.

 "Do you know who his sister is?"

 "Katherine Barlow. She was a robber or something." Misty said wondering why the Warden was asking these questions.

 "That's right, Katherine Barlow. Later known as Kissin' Kate Barlow, an infamous felon. She robbed many people and banks. And my granddaddy told me that her treasure is buried out in that barren wasteland somewhere. Do you know where it is?" Asked the Warden.

 "No ma'am." Replied Misty.

 "Kate Barlow told my granddaddy that she left a map of where she buried the treasure to her brother, Charles. Are you sure you don't know where it is?"

 "Yes ma'am."

 "You can go. You can rest for the rest of the day, you don't have to finish your hole, but just for today."

 Misty left the cabin and went back to D-Tent. Zero was sitting on his bed staring at the wall. Figuring he wanted to be left alone she started to walk out.

 "Have you ever wondered?" Asked Zero.

 "Wondered what?" Asked Misty sitting on Zero's bed.

 "Why we're out there digging. It doesn't really build character. Maybe we're digging for something."

 "Maybe." Misty replied remember what the Warden said about Kate Barlow's treasure.


	5. Atleast Barfbag got out

Chapter 5 Atleast Barfbag got out                                                                                                                 The next day Misty woke up at the sound of the morning bell. She sleepily put on her orange suit and walked out to get her shovel.  "Chica, come here." She heard Magnet say. 

 "What?" She asked walking over to him.

 "What happened yesterday morning?"

 "Nothing." She said defiantly.

 "Don't give me that. You like him don't you."

 "No." She said with a shaky tone to her voice.

 "You do." Magnet chuckled.

 "Don't tell."

 "I won't." He replied walking away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 It was the hottest part of the day. Misty dropped her shovel and grabbed her water. She sat down in her hole and closed her eyes.

 "Barfbag what are you doing?" Yelled X-Ray.

 "Barfbag, get back here."

 Then she heard him scream. She jumped out of her hole and saw Barfbag lying on the ground. His foot was bleeding and she saw a rattlesnake slithering away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Misty walked back to the tent. The only thing on her mind was Barfbag.

 'I hope he doesn't die.' She thought to herself.

 She kept seeing him lying on the ground bleeding. She shook that from her mind and got a quick shower before dinner.

 At dinner she sat down at the table with X-Ray, Armpit, Squid, Magnet, Zigzag, and Zero.

 "They took him to the hospital. And he doesn't have to come back." Said Armpit.

 "I'm telling you, we're digging our graves out there." Said Zigzag.

 "It's just a matter of time before we all have a heat stroke and die." Misty said softly.

 "Well, atleast Barfbag got out." Said Squid looking over at Misty.


	6. Zero's Lullaby and Squid's Confession

Disclaimer: I don't own Holes and I do not own Through the Rain. I am not making any money off of this! The only reason I'm writing this chapter is because it's midnight and I just ate nineteen pixie stix. (Thank God for Wonka Candies.) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 6 Zero's Lullaby and Squid's Confession 

 Misty went back to the tent before dinner was over. She needed some time to herself.

 'I like Squid. I have to admit that.' She thought to herself looking out the door to the setting sun. She sat down on her bed and sighed. She couldn't let Squid know she liked him. She didn't want it to be another Matt story.

 "All guys are jackasses." She said aloud.

 "Thanks." Said Zero as he walked into the tent.

 "Not you Zero. You're not a jackass." She chortled.

 "That's nice to know." He said lying down.

 "You know Zero, you're not like most guys. You actually listen when I talk to you. You're a good friend." Misty said slightly laughing.

 They sat there in silence for a minute until Zero broke the silence.

 "It's hard to sleep out here, in the middle of the desert. No crickets to chirp, no rain to tap on the window, no one to sing you to sleep." He said sorrowfully.

 "I could sing you to sleep." She replied.

 "That would be nice." He said settling down under his blanket.

 She cleared her throat and thought of a song to sing him. Then she remembered a song her mom used to sing her when she was little.

 "When you get caught in the rain, with nowhere to run, when you're distraught and in pain, without anyone. When you keep crying to be saved, but nobody comes, and you feel so far away, that you just can't find your way home. You can get there alone. It's okay. What you say is, I can make it through the rain. I can stand up once again, on my own. And I know, that I'm strong enough to mend. And every time I feel afraid, I hold tighter to my faith. And I live one more day, and I make it through the rain. And if you keep falling down, don't you dare give in. You will arise, safe and sound. So keep pressing on steadfastly, and you'll find what you need, to prevail. What you say is, I can make it through the rain. I can stand up once again, on my own. And I know, that I'm strong enough to mend. And every time I feel afraid, I hold tighter to my faith. And I live one more day, and I make it through the rain. And when the wind blows, And shadows grow close, don't be afraid. There's nothing you can't face. And should they tell you, you'll never pull through, don't hesitate. Stand tall and say, I can make it through the rain. I can stand up once again, on my own. And I know, that I'm strong enough to mend. And every time I feel afraid, I hold tighter to my faith. And I live one more day, and I make it through the rain. And I can make it through the rain, and stand up once again. And I'll live one more day, And I, I can make it through the rain. Oh yes, you can. You're gonna make it through the rain." 

 She looked at Zero, he was fast asleep. Then Squid came through the door.

 "You have a beautiful voice." He said.

 "Oh… er… thanks." Misty replied blushing.

 Squid looked at her and sighed. "Misty, I… I… Well, I like you, a lot." 

 "You do?" She asked surprised.

 "Yeah. I've liked you ever since you stepped though that door into this tent that smells like horses." He chuckled.

 Misty giggled.

 "X-Ray will be pissed if he finds out that you 'actually like that girl.' "

 "So?" Asked Squid walking toward her.

 "He's your friend isn't he?" She asked confused.

 "Yeah. But he can't tell me what to do." He said sitting down next to her on her cot.

 She looked into his eyes.

 "You act tough but you're really just a softy." She said smiling.

 "Uh, no. There's noting about me that's soft."

 'Except maybe your lips.' Misty thought. "Yeah right."

 "Shut up." He said playfully.

 "The guys should be coming back from dinner soon."

 "Yeah." Squid said.

 They looked at each other and slowly Squid leaned toward her. He put his hand under Misty's chin and tilted her head toward him. Their lips touched. The kiss deepened.

 "What have we here?" Said a voice from behind them.

Misty jerked her head away to see who it was.

 "X-Ray." She whispered.

 Sure enough, X-Ray, Armpit, Magnet, and Zigzag were standing there in the tent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Looks like X-Ray is pissed. Ha! I can't stand him anyways. He's a wannabe, poser, and grade-A dinkus. (Sorry to anyone who likes him. Don't send me bad reviews. All flamers will be ignored as I roast my marshmallows.) Review thankies!


	7. You can't hurt girls, Man

Disclaimer: I don't own Holes. I don't own anything. Except ten cents and the bag of Pixie Stix I am currently eating. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 7 You can't hurt girls man 

 "Looks like little Squiddy has a girlfriend." X-Ray mocked.

 "Yeah, so. It's not like it's a crime or anything." Squid said angrily.

 "Actually X, he has a point." Said Magnet.

 "Ya'll are stupid." X-Ray said grabbing his clean clothes and pushing everyone out of the way to go to the showers.

 "What's his problem?" Misty asked.

 "He's probably just jealous." Said Zigzag shiftily. "Maybe we're all jealous. Maybe the one who's jealous will throttle us in our sleep and kill us all."

 Misty laughed and Squid got up and went to his bed.

 A short while later everyone was asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 The next morning Misty was woken up by someone outside the tent talking. She got up off her cot and peeked out the door of the tent. X-Ray and Squid were standing there whispering angrily at each other.

 "Man, you can't like her." Said X-Ray.

 "Why, what business is it of your who I like?"

 "What was it that we agreed when we became friends?" Asked X-Ray.

 "That if one of us had a problem with a girl the other guy liked that we could stop them from liking each other. But dude, that rule blows. I still don't understand why I can't like her."

 "Because, when you like someone it turns you soft. And softies get sent to the end of the line."

 "So?"

 "Like always turns to love."

 Squid was angry now. He didn't know why X didn't like Misty.

 "I DON'T LOVE HER! I'LL NEVER LOVE HER! SHE MEANS NOTHING TO ME!" Squid said so loud everyone in D-Tent sat up in their beds.

 A tear ran down Misty's cheek. Squid heard her sniffle and turned around.

 "Tell me you didn't mean that." She whispered softly.

 "Misty, I…" Squid started to say. He sighed and walked off.

 X-Ray got a wicked gleam in his eye.

 "Looks like he doesn't care about you." He chuckled menacingly.

 "I'll go talk to him." Said Magnet leaving the tent.

 "What the hell is the matter with you?!" Misty yelled shoving X-Ray back.

 "You. Ever since you got here you've gotten special treatment. Getting to use the nice showers, getting a clean suit everyday, getting all the attention. And to tell you the truth, I'm sick of it. I'm sick of you." He snarled grabbing her wrists and grasping tight.

 "Ouch, let me go." Misty whimpered.

 "Hey!"

 X-Ray turned around and threw Misty on the ground.

 "What do you want, stupid?" X-Ray asked Zero who was standing behind him.

 Then, so quick that Misty couldn't tell how he did it, Zero kicked his leg out and pulled X-Ray's feet out from under him. He fell hard on the ground.

 "You can't hurt girls man." Zero said bravely walking around him. "You okay?"

 "Yeah," She replied as she got up off the ground.

 A few minutes later the morning bell rang and everyone sleepily got out of the tents.

 "He doesn't need to be in Camp Greenlake, he needs to be in anger management classes." Said Armpit as he walked by Misty.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 It was hot out. Probably the hottest day since Misty arrived at Camp Greenlake. Then the water truck pulled up by the holes and Mr. Pendanski got out of the truck. Misty didn't even bother getting out of her hole. She just kept digging. When everyone else had their water they went back to their holes.

 "Not getting any water today?" Asked Pendanski arrogantly.

 "You won't give it to me even if I did go up there." Misty replied.

 "The Warden said that I have to give you water. Seems as though one of your little friends told her what happened." He said shooting a menacing glare at Zero.

 Misty got out of her hole and grabbed her water bottle. She gave it to Pendanski and he filled it. She went back to her hole and finished digging.


	8. Spitfire

I don't own Holes. And I don't own any of the characters except Misty. The only thing I can do that's worth while is write stories with other peoples characters and speak Spanish. 

 Los palos del duendecillo son la cosa más grande en la tierra (That means 

"Pixie Stix are the greatest thing on earth")

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 8 Spitfire 

 After Misty finished her hole she went back to camp and showered. The cold water felt so good after being in the hot sun all day.

 She went to the tent and found most of the guys going into the tent and X-Ray was making fun of Zero.

 "You're stupid. You'll never be worth anything." He was saying to Zero.

 "Leave him alone, fool." Misty said.

 "What are you going to do about it?" He asked arrogantly.

 Misty had just about enough of his cocky attitude. 

 "First of all, when I tell you to leave him alone you'd better do it without question. Second of all, don't talk back to me. And you know what else, you had better stop acting like you own the place. You don't. And you make think you're the almighty X-Ray, but you are just an ass." Misty said cruelly.

 "You tell him, chica." Magnet chuckled.

 "Well, you're a little Spitfire aren't you, Misty?" Said Squid glaring down X-Ray.

 "Hey, Spitfire. That's a good nickname for you." Said Zigzag.

 "What does that mean?" She asked.

 "It's a highly emotional and quick-tempered person." Said Magnet.

 "You don't think I'm like that do you?" Asked Misty.

 "Yeah, you are. In fact you have the worst temper I've ever seen." Said X-Ray.

 "I didn't ask you!" Misty said pushing X-Ray and knocking him over.

 "Just a little." Said Armpit.


	9. The New Camper

Disclaimer: Same old thing. I don't own Holes, I'm on a permanent sugar high from the ever-addicting Pixie Stix, and I am bored.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 9 The New Camper 

 "Hello D-Tent." Said Mr. Pendanski walking into the tent followed by a guy with brown curly hair. "This is Stanley Yelnats. He will be staying here in place of Lewis."

 "Barfbag." Corrected X-Ray.

 "Well, introduce him to everyone and show him around." Pendanski said.

 "Okay, Mom." Said Magnet.

 Mr. Pendanski left the tent.

 "I'm Armpit."

 "I'm Magnet."

 "I'm Squid."

 "I'm X-Ray."

 "I'm Zigzag."

 "That's Zero." Said Armpit.

 "I'm Spitfire." She said smiling.

 Stanley was staring at her mindlessly for a few seconds until he snapped himself back to reality.

 "I though this was a guys camp."

 "Oh, it is. I just got sent here because they said none of the girls camps were bad enough for me." Misty said chuckling.

 The dinner bell rang and everyone but Squid and Misty left the tent.

 "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." Said Squid.

 "Why did you say it if you didn't mean it?" Misty asked sitting down on Squid's bed next to him.

 "I was so mad at X-Ray I lost it. I promise I didn't mean it. He can't tell me I can't like you. He can't make me do anything." Said Squid.

 Misty sighed and looked at Squid. He had a hint of sincerity in his eyes.

 "I believe you." She said kissing him on the cheek.

 "Good. Let's go catch up with the guys."

 Misty and Squid went to the Mess Hall and sat with the rest of D-Tent.

 "Hey Spitfire." Said Armpit as Misty sat down at the table.

 "So Stanley, what did you do?" Asked Magnet.

 "Stole some shoes." He replied.

 "That's it?" Asked Armpit.

 "They were Sweetfeet's shoes." He replied.

 "What?" Asked Magnet wide-eyed.

 "Someone threw them at my head so I took them and ran. I didn't know they were his. What did you do, Spitfire?"

 "Ran away, joined a gang, got hooked on drugs, spray painted walls, broke windows, and so on."

 "She's not as tough as she makes herself out to be." Said Magnet chuckling.

 "Cállese, Imán. Todo usted hizo para obtener aquí estaba roba un perrito." (Translation: "Shut up Magnet all you did to get here was steal a puppy.")

 "Ellos no los deben mantener en esas jaulas. Es el tormento." Magnet replied.

(Translation: "They shouldn't keep them in those cages. It's torture.")

 "This is America, we speak a little language I like to call _English_." Said X-Ray.

 "Cálleselo retardó bastardo." Misty spat.

 Magnet snorted and laughed.

 "What did you just say?" He asked.

 "She said 'Shut up you retarded bastard.' " Magnet translated.

 "You speak Spanish?" Asked Squid.

 "Duh." Said Magnet. 

 "Yeah, my friend Melissa taught me."

 "That's cool." Said Stanley.

 A while later everyone went to the Rec Room. Misty didn't feel like going back so she went to the tent to find Zero sitting on his bad staring at the sunset.

 "Hey Zero."

 "Hi." He said quietly.

 "Are you always in here?"

 "Most of the time."

 Misty sat on her bed and watched him. He was always so quiet, so mysterious. She wondered why he was at Camp Greenlake but she didn't want to ask him.

 "You really like him don't you?" Zero asked breaking the silence.

 "Who?" Misty asked.

 "Squid."

  "Yeah, I do. I like him a lot. But I don't think he likes me near as much as I like him."

 "He probably does." Said Zero.

~*~Meanwhile~*~

 In the Rec Room Squid and Magnet were playing a game of pool and talking.

 "You really like her don't you?" Magnet asked.

 "Who?" Squid asked.

 "Spitfire."

 "Yeah, I do. I like her a lot. But I don't think she likes me near as much as I like her."

 "She probably does." Said Magnet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Whoa, Déjà vu! Weird chapter huh?

Squid: Yeah weird.

Monkey: Do you even know what déjà vu is?

Squid: No.

Monkey: And I suppose you don't know what Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis is either?

Squid: Uh, no. What is it if you're so smart?

Monkey: A Pneumonoconiosis caused by the inhalation of very fine silicate or quartz dust.

Squid: If you say so.


	10. Not All of Us Can Be a Fast Digger

Disclaimer: I am Louis Sachar, bow to me! Just kidding. I don't own Holes.

WOOHOO! It's my first double-digit chapter! It's not very good though. I ran out of Pixie Stix.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 10 Not All of Us Can Be a Fast Digger 

 The next morning the bell rang and Misty sleepily got out of her bed and remembered something important. It was June sixth. Tomorrow was her sixteenth birthday. She sighed and put on her orange suit.

 When she was getting her shovel Magnet noticed she was looking upset and walked to her.

 "What's wrong, Spitfire?"

 "Nuttin." She mumbled in reply.

 "Yo lo puedo mirar, pero yo'M no estúpido. ¿Gravemente, qué está equivocado?" (Translation: I may look it, but I'm not stupid. Seriously, what's wrong?)

 "Tomorrow's my birthday, my sixteenth birthday." She replied.

 "Maybe you'll get the day off."

 "I doubt it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Misty's hole was half dug when the water truck came to fill their canteens. She had become a very fast digger since she had come to Camp Greenlake.

 "Come and get your water!" Mr. Sir said angrily.

 Misty stood in her place, at the end of the line. After X-Ray got his water he walked over to Misty. She figured he was going to make some crack-ass comment.

 "What?" She asked annoyed.

 He pushed Zero back and indicated that he wanted Misty to move up in line.

 "It takes some real fearless person to stand up to me. For that I'm moving you up." He said shortly. Then he went back to his hole and continued digging.

 Misty looked at Zero.

 "It's okay. Being moved up is really special."

 She noticed he looked sad though. And he was cute when he was sad. He was so tiny.

 "Next!" Said Mr. Sir annoyed.

 Misty got her water and went back to her hole. In a short while she finished her hole.

 She had finished her hole half an hour or so after Zero did. After her shower she went back to the tent but she didn't find Zero there, which surprised her.

 She guessed he was out walking or something so she went to the Rec Room. He was sitting on a lumpy couch in the empty room. No one else was finished with their holes' yet.

 "Hey, Zero."

 He looked at her silently.

 'Guess he's not in a talkative mood.' Misty thought as she sat down next to him.

~*~Meanwhile~*~

 Back in the dusty desert the rest of D-Tent was still digging. Stanley wasn't doing very well and no one would help him. X-Ray, Magnet, Zigzag, and Armpit were almost finished.

 When they did finish they went to the Rec Room and left Stanley out in his hole.

 "He wasn't done yet." Said X-Ray.

 "You could have helped him anyway." Misty replied.

 "Come on, Spitfire. He's a slow digger, probably won't be finished with his hole until tomorrow."

 "I'll see you guys later. I'm going to go see if he's alright." Said Misty.

 She left the Rec Room and took the long walk back to where they had been digging earlier.

 Sure enough, Stanley was in his hole. It was a little more than half done and he was sitting in it drinking his water.

 "It's hot out here." He said realizing she was there.

 "I'll finish your hole for you." Misty said kindly.

 "No, I'm okay."

 She looked at him. She knew he would miss dinner if she didn't finish it for him.

 She jumped into the hole next to where he was sitting and took his shovel.

He got out of the hole and sat on the edge.

 "I'm a pretty fast digger. And well, you aren't very good at it. No offense or anything, but not all of us can be a fast digger." She said.

 "So why did you do it?" He asked.

 "Do what?" She asked throwing another shovel full of dirt in the pile.

 "Run away, join the gang, all that stuff you did."

 She sighed. She didn't like telling people her story. The only person she did tell was Squid.

 "Dunno." She lied.

 In a matter of minutes Misty had finished Stanley's hole. They walked back to camp. Stanley went to take a shower and Misty went back to the tent.

 As usual Zero was there sitting on the bed.

 "I thought you were in the Rec Room." She said.

 "It gets too loud after the guys come in. I like it when it's quiet." Zero replied.

 Misty sat on her bed and closed her eyes for a few minutes. Knowing that Zero liked her singing she was trying to think of a song. Then one came to her. It was a short song her mom used to sing to her.

 "If only, if only, the woodpecker sighs. The bark on the trees was as soft as the skies. As the wolf waits below, hungry and lonely, he cries to the moon if only, if only. If only, if only, the moon speaks no reply. Reflecting the sun and all that's gone by. Be strong my weary wolf, turn around boldly. Fly high my baby bird, my angel, my only."

 "I like that song." Zero said so quietly it sounded like a whisper.

 "Where did you learn that song?" Asked Stanley as he walked into the tent.

 "My mom sang it to me when I was little. She learned it from her granddad who learned it from his sister. My great-grandmother was a robber and one time she robbed some one and he gave her his chest of treasure. She opened it and found gold, jewels, money, and a piece of paper. The song was written on that piece of paper." Misty replied.

 Stanley looked at her surprised. "What's your last name?" He asked.

 "Barlow." She said.

 "That person you great-grandmother robbed was my great-grandfather." Stanley replied awestruck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Dun, dun, dun! Misty and Stanley's families have a past. But if you've read the book or seen the movie you probably already knew about the Kissin' Kate and Stanley Yelnats I. Oh well, you'll get over it.

 By the way, sorry I haven't updated for a while. I'm so lazy sometimes I amaze myself!


	11. Bad Dream

Yea!!! Misty turns 16 in this chapter!

TURTLE! TURTLE! (Sorry, I just watched The Master of Disguise while eating Pixie Stix! Yea for Pixie Stix!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 11 Bad Dream 

 That night Misty went to sleep thinking about what Stanley had said.

'Maybe the treasure buried out in the desert the Warden had told me about was Stanley's great-grandfather's treasure.' She thought.

 "Misty." Whispered Squid.

 She turned over. Squid was lying on his stomach holding himself up with his elbows.

 "Is something wrong?" He asked.

 "No," She lied, "Why do you ask?"

 "Well, you seem troubled about something." He said.

 "No, nothings wrong." She said turning back over and falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Misty awoke. Armpit was snoring loud. She looked at her watch. It was 11:59 P.M. A few seconds later it ticked to midnight.

 "Happy Birthday." She said to herself.

 Zero was watching her, she just didn't know it. He thought it was sad that she had to spend her sixteenth birthday, probably the most important birthday she'll have, at Camp Greenlake.

 "Happy Birthday, Misty." Said Zero.

 Misty heard something. She turned around to see Zero lying in his bed watching her. She realized he had said 'happy birthday' and she smiled at him. He smiled back and Misty went back to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 It was four in the morning and Misty was tossing and turning. She was having a bad dream. Squid woke up and saw her. She was sweating and wincing.

 "No, please stop. . . I'm sorry, Eric. Ouch. . . don't. . . I'm sorry." She kept saying.

 Squid got out of his bed and gently shook her.

 "Misty." He said.

 He shook her a little harder.

 "Misty."

 She gasped and sat up quickly, breathing very heavily.

 "What. . ." She started to say. Squid put a finger to her lips.

 "You were having a bad dream." He said softly.

 A tear ran down her cheek. Squid noticed and Misty wiped it away quickly. She didn't want him to see her cry.

 "Stepdad?" He asked.

 She nodded her head and looked at him.

 "It's okay, Misty. You're safe here." He said.

 "But when I go home I'm the exact opposite of safe. I'm not only worried about my stepdad. What about Matt? I don't want to go back. I wish I could stay with you. Where do you live anyways?"

 "In New York. In a little house in Brooklyn." He said.

 "Really? I live in Queens." She replied.

 "I wonder why I've never seen you around before." He said.

 "I. . .  Uh, don't get out much. The only reason I did go out was school. I went to Forney High School, in lower Queens. I didn't like to go out too much because I was afraid people would see the bruises."

 "Oh. I'm sorry." He said.

 "It's okay." She replied.

 "Magnet's teaching me Spanish." Said Squid.

 "Really?"

 "Yeah. I can already say a few things."

 She smiled. "G'night."

 "Buenas noches, te quiero, Misty." He said kissing her gently on the cheek and lying back on his cot.

 It took Misty a few seconds to realize what he had said; Goodnight, I love you, Misty."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aww, how cute! Squidly can speak Español.

Squid: No I can't.

Monkey: Yes you can. You're in my story! I can make you speak any language I want.

Review Thankies!!!


	12. The Wrath of Pendanski

Disclaimer: Same old, same old. I don't own Holes.

Yeah! Squidly-didly-dum-dum told Misty he loved her! WOOHOO!

Squid: I didn't say that!

Monkey: Yes you did!

Squid: You made me do it!

Monkey: So?

Twitch: Can you get a sugar high off of Sprite? There's no caffeine in it.

Monkey: I can get a sugar high off of anything. SPRITE IF THE ELIXIR OF LIFE! YEA FOR SPRITE!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 12 The Wrath of Pendanski 

That morning as Misty was digging her hole she was thinking. Squid said he loved her! Did he really mean it? Matt had said he loved her but apparently he was just trying to get to her. Was Squid trying the same thing, or did he really mean it? She looked over at Squid. He saw her staring and smiled at her. 

 'He really meant it.' She thought to herself. 'He's not like Matt. He cares.'

 A few hours later the water truck came. Mr. Pendanski stepped out and all the guys got in line.

 After Squid got his water he stood next to Misty in line.

 "You I meant what I said don't you?"

 "When you told me 'te quiero?' " Misty asked.

 "Sí" He replied.

 "Yeah, I know you meant it."

 "NEXT!" Yelled Pendanski.

 Misty moved up in line and Mr. Pendanski gave her a dirty look. He filled her canteen while complaining that he shouldn't have to fill her canteen and that she could do it herself.

 "You're right Mom. I could fill my own canteen. But according to the Warden that's your job. Mine is to dig holes." She said in reply.

 He squinted his eyes and glared at her. She chuckled to herself and walked back to her hole.

 "Misty," Said Zero sitting down on the edge of her hole.

 "Hey, Zero. You done digging already?" She replied.

 "Yeah. I. . . I. . . Well, I was wondering. . . What's it like to have someone care about you? You know, like Squid cares about you." He said.

 Misty felt bad inside. Zero didn't have anyone who really _cared _about him

 "Oh, Zero. I care about you." She said kindly.

 He smiled vaguely. Misty guessed he didn't believe her. He jumped into her hole, took the shovel from her, and began digging.

 "Zero, you don't have to. . ."

 "It's your sixteenth birthday, you shouldn't have to dig on your birthday." He said.

 She smiled. "Okay, fine. On your birthday I'll dig your hole."

 "No, it's okay. I like digging." He replied.

 Misty sighed. She jumped out of her hole and sat down on the edge. She and Zero talked until he was finished digging.

 "You coming?" He asked as he started to walk back to camp.

 "Naw, I think I'll stay out here for awhile." She replied.

 Misty sat on the dirt pile staring out at the desert, thinking to herself.

 After everyone was finished digging Squid walked over to her.

 "Coming?" He asked.

 "No. I. . . I need to think about some stuff. I'll be back at camp in a while." She replied turning back to look out at the mountains.

 Squid caught up with the rest of the guys.

 Behind her Misty heard the water truck and she figured Pendanski was going to give some of the really slow diggers from other tents some water.

 "Poor Zero. He thinks no one cares about him." She said aloud without realizing it.

 "No one does." Said a voice from behind her.

 She jerked her head around to see Mr. Pendanski standing behind her. She jumped up and started to walk back toward camp. He grabbed her by the collar and threw her down a few feet from the water truck.

 "You want to know the real reason why I hate you?" He asked as Misty turned over. He stepped on her chest and held her to the ground. "Well, I'll answer you anyways. You're the reason I'm here. You don't know where that damn treasure is so I have to be out here in the heat EVERY DAY! Driving back and forth giving all you stupid delinquents water, eating the disgusting food, being pushed around by The Warden while she sits there in her air-conditioned house watching TV, if you'd just tell her where Kissin' Kate Barlow buried her treasure then I could go home and live a real life! WHERE IS IT?!" He pushed his foot harder. Misty couldn't breath. He was suffocating her.

 "I. . . Don't. . . Know. . ." She gasped.

 He lifted his foot off her and she took a deep breath. He grabbed her by the neck and pulled her up off the ground.

 "Tell me where it is!" He yelled.

 "I. . . Don't. . . Know. . . Where. . .  It. . .  Is. . ." Misty wheezed.

 He cursed loudly and threw her hard against the truck. She hit her head on the side panel and fell to the ground unconscious.

 Pendanski laughed evilly when he saw that when she hit the truck it had left a small dent. He got back in the truck and drove back to camp, leaving Misty on the dusty ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 GRRR! Evil dancing-pen-key man! He's got no right to be mad at Misty. It's not her fault her great-grandmother robbed Stanley Yelnats I, buried his treasure somewhere out in the desert, and left a map to her great-uncle, not to her!

Squid: You're right, it's not.

Monkey: Of course I'm right, I'm _the_ HyperActiveSpaceMonkey.

Squid: So you're not just HyperActiveSpaceMonkey anymore. You're _THE _HyperActiveSpaceMonkey.

Monkey: Yeah, that's me.

Squid: Uh huh. I think you're weird.

Monkey: I think you're hott.

Squid: That's nice. *Grins sarcastically*

Monkey: Shut up.

REVIEW THANKIES!!!


	13. Pen Dance Key

Disclaimer: It's the thirteenth chapter. I think you know by now that Holes doesn't belong to me and are tired of hearing it.

Squid: I'm tired of hearing it!

Twitch: Me too!

X-Ray: Me too!

Zero: I don't mid it so much.

X-Ray: Shut up, stupid.

Zero: *Hits X-Ray with a shovel*

Monkey: Hey! No fighting!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 13 Pen. Dance. Key.

 Back at camp the dinner bell rang and Zero was surprised when he realized Misty hadn't come back yet.

 "Zero, have you seen Misty?" Asked Squid as he was walking by.

 Zero shook his head. "Maybe she's still out there."

 "Maybe, I'm gonna go look for her." He said.

 "You'll miss dinner." He said.

 "Don't care." Squid replied walking in the opposite direction. He spotted Mr. Pendanski arguing with Mr. Sir about driving his truck without asking.

 When he reached the place they had been digging earlier he gazed through the thick dust and saw something.

 "Misty!" He yelled running to her side. He shook her and when he got no response he picked up her seemingly lifeless body and held her close. It was then when he saw it, a large bloody gash behind her left ear, where she had hit her head.

 "Misty." He said again. Yet once more he got no response. He got a better grip on her and went as fast as he could back to camp.

 When he walked into the tent it was empty with the exception of Zero, who was sitting on his bed.

 "What happened?" Asked Zero startled.

 "I don't know." Said Squid laying Misty down on her bed.

 "Misty, Misty wake up." Zero said sitting down beside her.

 "Go get someone." Said Squid. "Get the Warden."

 "Okay." Zero replied.

 He ran out of the tent and looked around. He didn't see anyone so he darted to the Warden's cabin and banged his fists on the door.

 "What?" Asked the Warden not answering the door.

 "Misty needs help." Said Zero.

 "What happened?" She asked opening the door hesitantly.

 "She didn't come to dinner so I got worried and Squid went out to find her. When he brought her back she was unconscious." Zero explained quickly.

 "Where is she?" Asked the Warden stepping out and closing the door.

 "Come on." Said Zero.

 He led her to D-Tent and she saw Misty.

 The Warden swore under her breath and pulled out a napkin. She grabbed Zero's water bottle, got it wet, and laid it on Misty's forehead.

 She felt the cool water drip down her face and slowly her eyes started to open.

 "Misty." Said Squid relieved.

 "What happened?" Asked the Warden.

 She was somewhat dazed but Misty had heard the question and was able to get out three words: "Pen. Dance. Key."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Bad Pendanski! Stupid sunburned Neanderthal! Go on Sam, throw onions at him!

Sam: Where am I?

Monkey: You're in my story.

Sam: Who are you?

Monkey: Squidly's girlfriend.

Squid: What?

Monkey: Go with it, Squidly.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	14. I Love You

Disclaimer: I don't own Holes. Oh the irony.

I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. I was at my friend's house all weekend. And since it was Halloween I got lots of candy!!! PIXIE STIX!!! HAHAHA! Sorry, physco moment. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 14 I Love You 

 "Pendanski did this to you?!" Squid yelled.

 "Now, don't jump to conclusions." Replied the Warden. "What happened?"

 "He. . . shoved. . . me. . . into. . . truck." She gasped.

 "Are you sure?" The Warden asked.

 Misty nodded her head weakly.

 "I'll deal with this." The Warden said walking out of the tent.

 "Misty, are you gonna be okay?" Asked Zero.

 "I think so." She said using Squid's arm to pull herself into a sitting position.

 Zero figured they wanted to be alone so he left the tent.

 "So what happened?" Asked Squid stroking her hand with his fingers.

 She explained everything from beginning to end.

 "Damn. I always knew Pendanski was insane, but I never thought he'd hurt someone." Squid uttered quietly.

 "With my luck he'll tell the Warden a complete lie that will get me in trouble." Misty sighed laying her head on Squid's shoulder.

 "Misty."

 "Yes, Alan."

 Squid chuckled at her using his real name. "I love you."

 "I love you, too." She replied looking deep in his brown eyes.

 Then Zero came in the tent and lay down. A short while later he was asleep. Misty sat in Squid's arms and realized Zero was shivering in his sleep.

 She got her blanket off her cot and put it on top of him.

 "Goodnight Zero." She said walking back to Squid's cot. She sat down next to him. "You know Alan, I feel safe with you. After Matt I thought I'd never trust a guy again. But now I know that he won't find me."

 "As long as you're with me Matt won't lay a hand on you."

 Misty smiled. She knew he was telling the truth. "It's awfully cold." 

 She lay down next to him. Squid held her close under his blanket. In that moment Misty knew she really did love him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Sorry so it's mushy! I couldn't think of anything else to write.

Review or Squid will poke you with his toothpick!

Squid: Why me?

Monkey: Because, do you see anyone else with a toothpick?

Squid: No. *Takes toothpick and throws it*

Monkey: *Puts another toothpick in his mouth*


	15. I Only Hope He's Alive

Disclaimer: Don't own it, not making money off it, never will be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 15 I Only Hope He's Alive 

 The next morning Misty awoke and slowly opened her eyes. She could hear Squid's soft breathing and didn't want to disturb him. The bell was going to ring in a few minutes so she carefully got out of Squid's cot and put her orange suit and shoes on.

 She sat on her bed brushing her long hair, watching Squid as he slept.

 'He looks cute when he sleeps.' She thought to herself.

 A few minutes later, as Misty was tying her hair into a ponytail, the bell rang. She left the tent with the guys and went out for another terrible day of digging.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 After a week or so Misty realized that Stanley, who was now known as Caveman, and Zero were spending a lot of time away from the group. Misty was curious and she asked him about it in the Rec room. He told her Stanley was teaching him to read.

 "You don't know how to read?" She asked sorrowfully.

 Zero shook his head silently and walked away to the tent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 The next day at about noon the water truck came. Mr. Pendanski was driving so Misty didn't expect to get water. She stayed in her hole until she heard a shovel clanging against someone's head. Then she popped her head out of the hole and saw Zero running toward the mountains with a shovel.

 She knew he wasn't planning on coming back.

 After Misty finished her hole she walked back to camp and sat on her cot.

 "What's wrong, Misty?" Asked Squid.

 "I can't believe Zero. . . Left." She replied as fresh tears formed in her eyes.

 "It's okay Misty." Squid said sitting down next to her.

 "What if he dies out there?" Misty asked.

 Squid sighed.

 "I only hope he's alive." She whispered.

 Squid could tell she was upset. He ran his fingers up and down her arm staring into her brutal blue eyes intensely. He could tell just by the look in her eyes that she had been hurt in the past. 

 He hated his dad and mom, but couldn't imagine her life. Her dad running out, her mom remarrying, her stepdad beating her, Matt raping her. He shook the thoughts from his head when she put her head on his shoulder. Squid touched the scar on Misty's back and got the sudden urge to kill Matt. He didn't see how someone could be such a foul person.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 YEAH! Squid wants to kill Matt. I think I'll make them fight somewhere later in my story.

Squid: Why?

Monkey: So you can prove how tough you are. *Smirks and grabs Squid's arm* I think you can take him.

Squid: Oh brother.


	16. Vacancies Don't Last Long

Disclaimer: I don't own Holes.

YEA! Aren't you happy I finally updated my story? It took me a long time because I was never home. I was either at school, Mad Club, or with my friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 16 Vacancies Don't Last Long At Camp Greenlake 

 The next day at dinner Mr. Pendanski came to D-Tent's table followed by a very fidgety boy.

 "This is Brian. He will be staying here in place of Zero." Said Pendanski. "I want you to make him feel welcomed."

 "Alright, Mom." Said X-Ray scooting over and letting Brian sit down.

 "So, what did you do?" Asked Armpit.

 "I stole a car." He replied.

 X-Ray called Brian Twitch because he was so fidgety.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 The next day was Twitch's first day of digging. And, as Misty suspected, he wasn't doing too great. His hands were blistered, he was sunburned, and he was a very slow digger.

 When the water truck came he was so weak he could barely get out of his hole. And it wasn't that deep, so that's saying something. He used his shovel to get support, stood up, and walk up to get his water, even though that's not all he was doing.

 While Mr. Sir wasn't looking Stanley and Twitch snuck around to the side his truck. Misty watched as Stanley climbed into the truck.

 He saw Misty staring and he nodded at her, indicating he was going after Zero. She heard the truck start and Twitch yell, "Put it in gear!"

 Mr. Sir's eyes got big when he realized why his truck was moving.

 Stanley got the truck in gear and Mr. Sir ran after him.

 Misty watched from where she was and hoped he didn't hurt himself. She also hoped he would find Zero.

 Then the truck stopped and the end was thrown upward.

 He had driven the truck into a hole. Stanley crawled out of the truck and ran out into the desert.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 The next day after Misty had finished digging she went back to the empty Rec Room. No one else was finished digging. Normally Zero would be there waiting, but not now. Now he was out in the desert.

 She sat there waiting for the guys to get back. When they finally did Mr. Pendanski came in the Rec Room with the Warden followed by a guy.

 "This is the second one this week." The Warden said.

 "Vacancies don't last long at Camp Greenlake. Well, D-Tent. This is Hayden. He's staying here in place of Stanley. You know the drill."

 "I'm X-Ray. That's Armpit, Squid, Zigzag, Magnet, and Spitfire." Said X-Ray pointing to them all in turn.

 "What _Rex _means is this is Theodore, Alan, Ricky, José, and Misty." Corrected Mr. Pendanski.

 "Whatever." Said Hayden drearily. His voice made him sound dead.

 Misty got a better look at him. His black hair was messy, his eyes were dark, and he had shadowy circles around his eyes on his pale face. His lip, eyebrow, and ears were pierced and Misty could see a tattoo on his arm.

 "I thought this was a camp for guys." Said Hayden eyeing Misty.

 "Oh, it is. I just got sent here because they said none of the girls camps were bad enough for me." Misty said. She hoped there were no more new campers for a while. She was sick of telling people why she was at a guy's camp.

 "Why don't you show Hayden around?" Suggested Pendanski.

 "Okay." Said Misty. She and the rest of D-Tent walked out of the Rec Room. "This is the Rec Room, that's where we eat, that's the showers, and there's the tent. Come on." Misty led him to D-Tent.

 "Do you get used to the smell eventually?" He asked.

 "Yeah." Misty chuckled.

 "The only reason it smells so bad is Armpit." Said Zigzag.

 Hayden smiled and gave Misty an enticing look. It was quite obvious he liked her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Yea! Two new characters! I. . . I. . . I miss Zero though! *Cries into Squid's shoulder*

Squid: Get off.

Monkey: You don't miss Zero?

Squid: No.

Monkey: Hmph. You evil moose loaf!

Please Review!


	17. The Kiss

Disclaimer: Sad truth, I don't own it.

I'm really sick with the flu right now so you're gonna have to deal with it if it's not very good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 17 The Kiss

 "Hayden. Hayden wake up." Said Misty, shaking Hayden.

 The morning bell had already rung. Misty was having a difficult time getting him up.

 "What?" He asked annoyed, not bothering to open his eyes.

 "Time to get up." She said.

 "The sun isn't even up yet." Hayden said, his eyes still unopened.

 "Exactly. Before the sun is up is the best time to dig. It's the coolest part of the day." Misty replied.

 Hayden hesitantly opened his eyes and got off his cot and smirked at Misty, still in her shorts and belly shirt.

 Misty sighed in annoyance and put on her orange suit and shoes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Hayden soon understood why it was best to dig before the sun came up.

 "It's real hot out here." He kept complaining.

 His pale skin was getting sunburned. Misty felt bad. She never sunburned.

 A few minutes later the water truck came.

 "Come'n get yer water." Said Mr. Sir as he got out of the truck.

 "Digging blows." Said Hayden pouring his last bit of water on his face.

 "Yeah, it does." Said Misty. "But you get used to it."

 "You have to get used to a lot of things at Camp Greenlake don't you?"

 "Yeah." Misty replied.

 "The smell, the food, digging . . ." Hayden said.

 "The fact that Misty's mine." Said Squid coming up behind Misty.

 "Hey, Alan." She said hugging him.

 Hayden got a hateful glare in his eyes.

 "So Hayden, I never got around to asking you, how old are you?" Asked Misty.

 "Seventeen."

 "Same as Alan. I turned sixteen on the seventh." She replied.

 "Next!" Yelled Mr. Sir.

 Misty scooted up in line and Mr. Sir grabbed her canteen.

 "Zero must be dead by now. There's almost no way he could survive the heat with no water." Mr. Sir said cruelly.

 "He's probably just fine, Stanley too. They aren't dead Mr. Sir."

 "Keep dreaming, girlie. Next!"

 "They're probably fine, Spitfire." Said Twitch comfortingly.

 "I mustn't get my hopes up." Misty replied bitterly.

 She walked back to her hole and continued digging she had about three feet left to dig and was already tired.

 By the time Misty finished her hole she was so tired she had to practically crawl back to camp. She quickly got her shower and went to the tent. She lay down and pulled out her CD player she had hidden under her cot in her backpack. She pushed the play button and drowned out the outside world with her A.F.I. CD, with her favorite song, Silver and Cold.

 She was half asleep, half listening to Davey Havok sing when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She opened her eyes quickly and saw Hayden's pale figure standing there. She pulled off her headphones and sighed.

 "Hey." He said.

 "Hi, Hayden." She replied.

 The dinner bell rang and everyone else in D-Tent left.

 "Coming Misty?" Asked Squid.

 "No, Alan, I'm not hungry." She said.

 "Listen, Misty, I know that Squid keeps bragging about how you're his and stuff . . ." Hayden started to say.

 "I don't belong to anyone." She replied shortly.

 "Yeah, well, I . . . I like you, a lot."

 "That's always nice." Misty yawned.

 "You don't care?" Hayden asked.

 "What Squid don't know can't hurt him. But, believe me, if he knew you liked me you be dead."

 "So _you _don't care?"

 "Nope." She replied setting her CD player down on the floor.

 "Good."

 Hayden gave her a sly look and pushed her down on the cot. And softly kissed her on the lips. She sank into the pillow, rolling slowly onto her back as Hayden kissed her, feeling the wonder of being connected like this to another person. His kiss sang into her. Daringly she parted her mouth just slightly beneath his, and felt his breath come in. His fingers clenched convulsively in her hair and, quite unexpectedly, Misty felt the tip of his tongue touch her lower lip. She felt his lip ring push against her lip. As if he'd barely been able to wait for permission, Hayden opened her mouth with his own and let the weight of his chest rest on hers.

 "You're beautiful." He said.

 "Wait, Hayden I . . ."

 "Shhhh." He put his finger over her lips.

 "But Alan will . . ."

 "What he doesn't know can't hurt him, remember?" He asked slyly.

 "No, Hayden." Misty tried to protest. She tried to push him off, but he held her down.

 Hayden kissed her again.

 "Misty?" Asked a voice from the door.

 She jerked her head away from Hayden.

 Squid was standing at the entrance to the tent staring at her in disbelief.

 "Misty. How could you?" He asked.

 "Alan, wait."

 But it was too late. Squid sighed and walked out of the tent.

 She scowled at Hayden and walked out after Squid.

 A few minutes later, Misty found him sitting on a bench by one of the other tents.

 "Alan." Said Misty softly.

 "Go away." He said in a quiet tone.

 "I'm sorry."

 "Sorry won't change that you kissed him."

 "He kissed me."

 "Yeah?" Squid said, his voice becoming angry. "Well you sure as hell seemed to stop him, didn't you?"

 "Alan, please." Misty begged.

 "NO! I don't want to hear it! You could have stopped him. But you didn't. GO ahead and like Hayden. He's more you're type of guy. A goth jerk."

 "There is absolutely nothing wrong with goth." She said offended. "And I don't want to like him. I love you."

 "You sure aren't showing it." Squid replied walking out toward the mountains.

 "Where are you going?" She asked.

 "Taking a walk. I need to think about some stuff." He replied rudely.

 Misty watched him until he was out of sight. She really wished she could turn back time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Uh-oh! Misty is a playa!

Misty: Am not. It's Hayden's fault.

Hayden: No, it's not my fault. It's HyperActiveSpaceMonkey's fault. She wrote it.

Squid: Let's kill her.

Monkey: I uh, gotta go. My muses are planning a mutiny against me.

Sorry it took me so long to update. I was in a car accident last Thursday. If you want to hear about it e-mail me at lunalovegood777@mugglenet.com


	18. Treasure

Disclaimer: Not Louis Sachar. If I were I wouldn't be wasting my time writing stories on fanfiction.net.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 18 Treasure

 Misty walked back to D-Tent She felt terrible. She lay down on her cot and cried into her pillow.

 "You okay, Spitfire?" Asked Twitch.

 "No." She sobbed.

 "Want to tell me about it?"

 "I guess." Misty said. She explained the whole thing to Twitch and he smiled.

 "Is that all? I can fix it. I'll go talk to Squid."

 "Thanks, Twitch. I mean, Brian."

 "You can call me Twitch." He replied walking out.

 Misty smiled. She hoped that Squid would forgive her. Then she looked out at the mountains. The sun was setting.

 "Zero." She sighed, remembering that he hadn't come back yet.

 Before she knew it she was asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 "Misty, wake up."

 Slowly Misty opened her eyes. It was morning. Twitch was shaking her.

 "Damn! What happened?" Misty asked shocked. Around Twitch's' left eye was a big bruise.

 "Squid punched me. But he said he's thinking about forgiving you."

 "You poor thing." Misty said wiping some dirt off Twitch's face.

 Misty pulled her suit and shoes on and walked out with Twitch.

 "Does it hurt too bad?" She asked.

 "It's okay, Spitfire. As long as you and Squid get back together I'm happy."

 Misty filled her canteen with water and pulled her bandana out of her pocket. She wetted it and put in on Twitch's eye.

 "Thanks, Spitfire." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 After Misty was done digging she went back to D-Tent and sat on her cot. She pulled out her journal and flipped to a random page. It was a week before she was sent to camp.

 _Today Eric beat me extra hard. I hate him. I just wish I could get away from here. Found out mom is pregnant today. I'm thinking about running away. Maybe I'll go to Hotwire's house. She'll understand. But all she talks about is Paperclip. I wish I had a boyfriend like Paperclip. He really cares about Hotwire. No one cares about me. Except maybe Lure, but I'm probably just another piece of ass to him. No one knows what it's like to live my life._

 She almost cried as she read that. She realized she would have to go back eventually. She turned a few more pages and a piece of paper fell into her lap. It was old and tattered. She unfolded it and saw a bunch of instructions and what appeared to be a map written in scratchy sapphire writing.

 "THIS IS IT!" She yelled. "The map."

 It was the map to Kate Barlow's treasure. The only thing Misty didn't know was that the Warden was outside listening to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 After Misty had securely hidden the map she got a shower. 

 "I'm going out there tomorrow morning. Before anyone is up." She said happily.

 When she left the shower the Warden stopped her.

 "Spitfire, come with me."

 Misty followed her to her cabin.

 "Sit down, Spitfire. Or do you prefer Misty?"

 "Spitfire's fine, um, Warden."

 "Call me Lou."

 "Um, okay."

 "You haven't had your hair fixed for quite awhile have you?"

 "Not since I came here."

 "Let me fix your hair. I can do you makeup too. You'll look much better."

 "Oh, I uh . . ."

 Before Misty could say anything else the Warden started blow-drying Misty's hair. Then she straitened it, put on her makeup, and sprayed her with perfume. By the time she was done Misty looked at herself in the mirror. She hadn't looked that good in a very long time. He blonde hair that fell halfway down her back was perfectly strait, her blue eyes were surrounded in black eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara, her usually colorless lips were a shade of dark red that looked very good on her, her naturally perfect skin looked even better than usual, and the Warden had even painted her fingernails black.

 "See how pretty you look?"

 "Wow, thank you, uh, Lou."

 "No problem. Now, have you found that map yet?"

 "Shit." Misty mumbled. She knew that there was a catch. She remembered finding it and thought quickly.

 "No ma'am. I'm afraid I haven't. But if I do I promise I'll let you know." The smile that was on the Warden's face was soon gone.

 "Are you sure?" The Warden asked, her eyes searching Misty's face for a sign of falsehood.

 "Yes'm."

 "Okay, well, I'll see you later."

 Misty knew that the Warden knew she had the map.

 She went to the tent and grabbed the map. She stuffed it in her pocket incase the Warden came looking for it.

 Then she went to the Rec Room and lay down on the old couch. She quickly drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 "Misty." Said a faint voice.

 She opened her eyes. "Alan." She was surprised he was talking to her. The Rec Room was now half full of guys.

 "Wow, you look beautiful."

 "Uh, thanks." She blushed.

 "What happened?"

 "The Warden did it."

 "She did?" Squid seemed puzzled. "Why?"

 "Dunno." Misty lied.

 "Misty, I'm sorry. I should've listened to your side of the story. It was Hayden's fault."

 "No, you were right. I could have stopped him. But I didn't."

 "Twitch told me that Hayden said he held you down so you couldn't move."

 "Well . . . He did."

 "I love you, Misty."

 "I love you, too, Alan. I'm sorry."

 "We have to stop fighting like this."

 "Yeah." Misty said hugging him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 "G'night everyone." Said Mr. Pendanski leaving the tent.

 After Misty knew everyone was asleep she left the tent swiftly and walked out onto the barren wasteland. She pulled the map from her pocket and went to the Library where the shovels were kept. She pried the door open and grabbed a shovel.

 Misty ran out to the place the map said to go and found an already dug hole there. She jumped into it and began to make it deeper.

 "Is this the hole?" Asked a soft whispery voice from outside the hole.

 Misty looked out.

 "ZERO!" She shouted. Misty jumped from the hole and hugged Zero. "I thought you were dead."

 "What are you doing here?" Asked Caveman.

 "I found the map Kate Barlow left me."

 "Lets dig then." Said Zero. "I have to get another shovel."

 Zero ran back to camp. A few minutes later he returned with another shovel.

 "I'm hungry." Said Misty.

 "Here." Said Zero handing her two onions.

 "Where did you get these?" She asked taking a bite. "Hey this is good."

 "Long story." Replied Zero.

 "Make it wider." Said Caveman.

 After she finished her onions, Misty jammed her shovel into the side of the hole and a bunch of dirt fell away to reveal a brown square. Misty soon realized it was a box.

 "I found it." She whispered.

 "Where?" Asked Zero.

 Misty pulled it out with a leather strap she found on the side.

 "This is really it." Misty's voice was shaky with excitement.

 "Well hello there, Misty. I see you found Zero, Caveman, and my treasure."

 Misty looked up to see the Warden, Mr. Pendanski, and Mr. Sir.

 "Didn't find the map my ass. Why didn't you just tell me to make it easier on you Misty?" Asked the Warden.

 "Oh shit!" Misty screamed. There were yellow spotted crawling all over her, Zero, and Caveman and they looked hungry.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Uh-oh, Misty's gonna die.

Misty: I am not. It's just a book.

Monkey: You're just a character.

Misty: You can't kill me.

Monkey: Sure I can, but I won't. If you die there can't be a sequel.


	19. You're Going Home

I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, my computer crashed and it's taken awhile to restore all my documents.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 19 You're Going Home

 "Looks like I don't even need that map now." Sneered the Warden.

 "I don't think my mom would be very happy if you let me get killed by a bunch of lizards." Misty said.

 "But your step dad would be very pleased, I daresay." Mr. Sir replied.

 "So what are we gonna do once they're dead?" Asked Pendanski.

 "Zero's got nowhere to go. We can just stick him in one of the many holes. We can say that Misty and Stanley stole my trunk, ran out, and got themselves lizard bites." The Warden laughed.

*******************************************************************

 Light was coming over the horizon. Misty was half asleep, half scared to death of the lizards. One of the lizards looked as though it was to bite her but instead it jumped onto Zero, who was leaning on her shoulder, asleep.

 "What's that?" Asked Stanley.

 A faint sound of a car approaching was coming from outside the hole.

 "Hey Stanley, your lawyer's here." Said Mr. Sir tauntingly.

 "Where is he? Oh my god!" A woman yelled.

 "That is my trunk!" Yelled the Warden. "He stole it from me! He's a thief!"

 "I am not!" Stanley shouted jumping out of the hole.

 The lizards that were on him scattered toward Misty and Zero.

 "I don't think that they're gonna bite us." Said Zero.

 "Me either." Misty replied.

 "Stanley didn't steal it, it's his!" Zero said.

 "Oh yeah?" The Warden mocked. "Prove it."

 "Look." Zero jumped from the hole and pointed to the lid of the chest.  "Read it."

 Across the chest it said STANLEY YELNATS.

 "Come on Stanley," Said his lawyer. "You're going home."


	20. The End of Camp Greenlake

Disclaimer: I don't own it; I'll get over it.

 To anyone who thought that the last chapter was the end of the book, don't get angry because obviously it wasn't. This books going on forever.

 If you want to know why it's taken me so long to update I'll be honest with you, I'm lazy and I have very little time to work on my story. 

*******************************************************************

Chapter 20 The End of Camp Greenlake

 Back at camp the Warden and Mrs. Morengo, Stanley's lawyer, were arguing about whom the trunk really belonged to and Mr. Sir and Mr. Pendanski were having their own side conversation. 

 "Stanley put your bag in my car and let's go." Said Mrs. Morengo.

 "But what about everyone else? Misty, Hector . . ." Stanley said.

 "I'm not their lawyer, Stanley."

 "Can't they come with us?"

 Then the door to the Rec Room opened and everyone from D-Tent came running toward them.

 "You're alive!" Shouted Magnet and Zigzag.

 "I'm leaving." Said Stanley.

 "Lucky you!" Said Armpit.

 "Alas, we will still be stuck here. Digging until we want to die." Squid said sadly. Misty clung to his arm and put her head on his chest.

 Stanley looked at his lawyer. "Please."

 For a moment Mrs. Morengo hesitated. "Get me everyone's files."

 "You can't do this!" Yelled the Warden.

 "I said get me everyone's files." Mrs. Morengo said sternly.

 The Warden growled to herself. "Go get the files."

 Mr. Pendanski and Mr. Sir went into Mr. Sirs' office.

 A few minutes later they came back out.

 "Here." Said Mr. Sir handing Mrs. Morengo nine files.

 "Rex, Theodore, Ricky, José, Alan, Misty, Hayden, Brian, Stanley." Said Mrs. Morengo flipping though all the papers. "I don't see one for Hector."

 "That's because they got rid of it when Zero ran away." Misty said.

 "What kind of a camp is this?" Yelled the attorney general who was following Mrs. Morengo.

 "Not a very good one." Said Hayden and Twitch.

 "You know, I think I'll be taking this camp off your hands now." Said the attorney general.

 "No! You can't do this!" The Warden yelled.

 "Yes, I can. And I just did. Now everyone get in the car. I'll send a bus back to get the rest of the boys."

 A loud sound like a whip cracking echoed though the camp. Rain began lightly falling from the sky.

 "Rain. Shit! It's raining! I haven't felt the rain for the longest time. Hey Warden this is water proof makeup right?" 

 "Yes." She said angrily.

 "Good." Misty said stepping out into the rain.

 The rest of D-Tent ran out into the rain as it became progressively stronger.

 Soon the boys from all the other tents were out enjoying the cool rain pouring from the sky. Misty was standing with her face to the sky letting the rain trickle down her cheeks hiding her tears. Squid grabbed her by the hips and held her to his chest.

 "What's the matter, we get to go home?" He asked.

 "That's just it, I know that when I go home I'll have to deal with Eric again. And my mom had a baby with that bastard. For all I know he could have beaten her to death by now."

 "You don't have to go home."

 "What?" She asked confused.

 "Come live with me."

 "Really?"

 "Of course. I love you, Misty." He said kissing her. They steadily made out for the next few minutes.

 "D-Tent, let's go!" Yelled Mrs. Morengo.

 Everyone went back to D-Tent, grabbed their things, and put them in Mrs. Morengo's Jaguar. It was a very, very tight fit. Mrs. Morengo, The Attorney General, Armpit, and Zero squashed into the front seat, Stanley, Hayden, Zigzag, Squid, Twitch, and Misty sat in the back seat, and X-Ray and Magnet sat in the floor. Misty sat in Squid's lap and made herself comfortable by putting her feet on X-Ray's back. He gave her an annoyed look but ignored her. Eventually Twitch, Misty, Hayden, and Zero were asleep and the rest of them were singing loudly to X Gonna Get Ya by DMX. X-Ray was getting angry because every so often Magnet and Zigzag would change the words of the song to insult him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Yay! I updated! But I can't tell you when I'll update next because I might get lazy again and not update for a long time.

 X-Ray: Lazy ass.

 Monkey: Why don't you try to multitask like I do? I have to manage school, homework, band class, soccer practice, and writing my stories.

Twitch: Don't insult HASP. She's my friend. *Grins and throws a shovel at X-Ray's head*


	21. New Homes and Misty's Hearkbreak

Sorry if this isn't formatted right. I haven't had the chance to reinstall Microsoft Office on my computer yet so I had to use the crappy unformatted program.

Chapter 21 New Homes and Misty's Hearkbreak

Back at Stanley's apartment his father was trying to open the chest. He had big pair of pliers ready to cut the lock off.

 "Alright. Ready?" He asked.

 He took a deep breath and cut down hard. The old lock fell to the floor and he fliped the lid of the box open.

 "OH MY GOD!!!" Yelled everyone in the room.

 The chest was filled to the top with gold, jewels, and aged bank slips.

 "There must be millions of dollars in here." Said Misty.

 "More than that. These checks are worth a couple of million dollars by now." Replied Stanley.

*  *  *  * Two months later *  *  *  *

Stanley decided that he would split the money evenly between D-Tent.

Zigzag, Armpit, X-Ray, Magnet, Hayden, and Squid (along with Misty) all moved into their own houses on the same street as Stanley and his parents and Grandpa. Zero hired a team of Private Investigators to find his mom and they moved into a house next door to Stanley. Twitch and his parents moved in at the end of the street also. Squid's mother didn't care that he bought his own house because she was drunk at the time. The rest of the boys' parents didn't like them too much anyway so they were willing for them to leave.

 Their first day in everyone went to Stanley's house and swam in his pool. Misty was happy to finally be able to wear a bikini instead of that smelly orange suit so she went and bought  a new one. It was black and tied up on the sides. It seemed to attract a lot of the others attention though. That sort of bugged her. She finally was able to show off her bellyring though.

 As Misty was starting to get tired she swam over to Squid and hugged him. He put one arm around her shoulders and the other under her legs and held her like a baby. She put her head against his muscular chest and closed her eyes.

 She was about to fall asleep when out of nowhere Magnet cannonballed into the pool and yelled, "NO P.D.A. YOU TWO!!!"

 Misty laughed and kissed Squid on the cheek. "I love you, baby." She whispered.

 Squid smiled at her and whispered back, "I love you, too."

*  *  *  *

 The next morning Misty woke up in her room at Squid's house when reality finally struck her. She needed to see if her mom was okay. Questions suddenly flooded her mind.

What if Eric beat her mom?

What if her killed the baby?

What if he killed her mom?

A tear rolled from her eye. She didn't want to leave the saftey of being with Alan but her mom might be in trouble.

Reluctantly, Misty got up from her bed and went into Squid's room.

 "Alan." She said. He was still asleep.

She walked over to his bed and stradled him. She leaned over to him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Alan." She said again.

He slowly opened him eyes and looked up at her.

"Oh it's you," he smiled fondly, stretching up and wrapping his arms around her neck. She laid down on top of him a chuckled lightly. Misty carelessly played with the little hairs growing down past his ears, sending prickles of desire down his spine.

"Who else would it be? Don't tell me other people do this to you all the time."

"Well, there was that one time when…" Squid began, his eyes twinkling mischievously, but Misty wasn't listening. Squid's lips suddenly met hers with a forceful longing, fingers frantically pulling the scrunchie out from her hair, letting it cascade wildly around her, his fingers tangled up in the softness of it, loving the feel of her against him, filling his every sense. A soft moan escaped from her, making the blood pound in his ears. Feeling his back press against the bed harder, he pulled her ever closer to him, acutely aware of her small hands slowly beginning to explore and to caress.

"Alan," she whispered breathlessly, returning the urgent kisses, the demand for more.

"Mm?"

"I need to see if my mom is okay." She said quickly.

He sat up with her in his lap, still stradling him.

"I'll go with you." He said.

"Really? You'd go to Queens with me?" She asked.

"Oh course. We can take the subway and a couple of busses."

"Thanks." She said. "For being there for me."

Misty and Squid started kissing again when a knock came from the window. Misty looked up and saw Magnet, Zero, and Stanley outside. Misty and Squid went into Squid's backyard with Magnet, Zero, and Stanley.

 "What?" Asked Squid.

 "We're you two about to do something dirty?" Asked Magnet jokingly.

 "Cállese." Misty replied.

"Misty and I are going to be gone for a while just make sure no one robs our house while we're gone okay?" Said Squid.

 "Okay, where are you going?" Asked Stanley.

 "None of your buisiness." Said Misty.

"We'd better get ready." Said Squid.

 "Bye, Misty. I'll miss you." Said Zero hugging her.

 "I'll miss you too Zero."

*  *  *  *

After Squid and Misty had gotten dressed and Misty had fixed her hair and done her makeup she and Squid walked down the street to the bus stop.

When they finally got to the subway Misty was tired of walking so she sat down in Squid's lap on the train.

They only had one bus left to take until they made it to Misty's house. It was 5:34 P.M. so her mom and stepdad would be eating dinner soon. The bus stopped at the end of her street and Misty and Squid got off and walked.

She and Squid snuck around to the side of her house in the bushes where the window was open. She expected to see her mom on the floor crying and her stepdad hitting her with a beer bottle or something like that. The weird thing was, they seemed happy.

Eric was sitting in a recliner watching the TV and her mom was in a rocking chair with the baby in her lap sleeping.

'She already had the baby!' Misty thought to herself.

She looked at Squid, who was nibbling on the end of his toothpick.

A tear rolled down Misty's cheek. Her mom didn't seem to realize or care she was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, I finally updated. My computer had a really bad virius and I lost all my files and programs so I had to restore them from a disk I had saved them all to. Sorry for the inconvience (I love the word 'inconvience').


	22. Old Friends

Disclaimer- It ain't mine. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 22 Old Friends 

 As Misty was getting lost in her own thoughts a familiar, bone chilling, sound of her step dads voice startled her.

 "Okay, let's go eat out tonight." He said.

 _They never ate out when I was there. _Misty thought.

 Squid put his hand on hers as though he were reading her thoughts.

A few minutes later her mom, the baby, and Eric were gone.

 "Come on." Said Misty, beckoning Squid to follow her into the backyard. She popped the screen off one of the windows and pried it open. She crawled though the window followed by Squid.

 The walls of the room were painted pink and fuchsia, striped like the Cheshire Cat. The doors were painted black and her ceiling was covered with band posters. 

 "This must be your room." Said Squid who was examining the door. Which had three bolt locks on it. "Ummm… what happened to your door?"

 "I wanted to make sure Eric didn't come in here and mess anything up while I was gone." Then a quiet scratching sound came from the door.

 Misty undid the three bolt locks and the lock on the door handle and opened it.

 "REEFER!" She yelled picking up a small black kitten off the floor.

 "Reefer?" Squid questioned.

 "It's his name. I got him for my 15th birthday." Misty said as if she resented what Squid had said.

 "You named your cat Reefer?" Asked Squid.

 "Yes." She replied shortly.

 Misty put her cat down on her bed and he sat down and started purring. She relocked the door and went to her closet. She pulled out a duffel bag and began putting her clothes, makeup, and a few other things.

 She slung the bag over her shoulder, picked up Reefer, and turned to Squid. "I'm bringing him with me."

 "The cat?" He asked.

 "No," she said sarcastically, "the elephant I kept in my bathroom while I was gone.

 "Won't your step dad notice he's gone?"

 "Yes, but then he'll be happy because he'll think he ran away." Replied Misty.

 "But they don't allow cats on the subway."

 "Which is why they won't know." She picked up a black purse off her dresser and put Reefer in it. Then she picked up a red bandana and put it over him. He gave a contented meow and lay down in the purse.

 "I wanna go see some of my friends before we leave." Misty said.

 "Okay." Squid said taking the bag from Misty's shoulder and carrying it. Misty and Squid climbed out through the window and left Misty's yard. They walked more than half way down the street to a house that looked like it had been abandoned. The grass, trees, bushes, and flowers were all dead. The window shades were all pulled down. And there was a pile of cigarette butts on the front porch that looked to be about half a foot high.

 Misty knocked on the door.

 "Who is it?" Asked a voice from inside.

 "Just answer the door Hotwire." Replied Misty.

 The door opened and a girl around Misty's age stepped out. She had pale skin, short black hair that was spiked up in the back and long in the front, and she was wearing black bondage pants, a green Flogging Molly shirt, and pink Chucks.

 "Hey, Jade." 

 "BLADE!!! You're back!" Said Hotwire hugging her. "And you have a guy with you. A sexy guy. Who is this?"

 "This is Alan. I met him at camp." Misty said as Reefer poked his head up from her purse. Reefer had always liked Hotwire.

 "Hey Reefer." Hotwire said petting Reefer on the head. "Hey, why don't you come on inside and tell me what happened while you were at Camp."

 Misty and Squid walked in through the door. For the way the house looked on the outside the inside was very clean. There was nothing on the floor and the couch and chair were fairly new. She had a small TV but Misty didn't care, she didn't even get to watch TV when Eric was around.

 Hotwire went to turn on her stereo. She put in her Brand New and played Misty's favorite song, Sic Transit Gloria.

 "So what have you been up to, Blade? Where have you been staying?" She asked.

 "Well. . ." Started Misty. She explained the whole thing, what happened at camp, after camp, and how she got all the money. ". . .and I've been staying in a house that Alan bought."

 "You two are living _together_?" Asked Hotwire.

 "Well you and Paperclip are living together. Where is old Jacob anyway?" Misty replied leaning against Squid's shoulder.

 "He's at Lure's house." Replied Hotwire disgusted.

 Misty felt Squid's shoulder tense up at the mention of Lure's name.

 "They're still friends?" Asked Misty.

 "Yes, even though Jacob will always hate what Matt did to you they've been friends since they were in kindergarten."

 "You realize that Matt can't know I'm back don't you?" Misty asked.

 "Of course. And I won't tell anyone you don't want me to."

 "I can trust Paperclip not to tell. Just make sure that he doesn't, okay?"

 "I will." Said Hotwire as Reefer got tired of sitting in Misty's lap and leapt onto the back of the couch and sat there.

 They continued talking for a while until they heard a car out in front.

 "Jacob must be home." Said Hotwire getting up off the couch.

 The door opened and Jacob stepped through and hugged Hotwire.

 "Hey baby Jade, have a good day?" He asked.

 "Great day, guess who's in town?" She asked stepping to the side.

 "Umm… why is Blade's cat on our couch?" He asked.

 Misty, who was lying in Squid's lap sat up. "You haven't changed much, have you Paperclip?" She asked.

 "Oh no." Said Paperclip.

 "Well that's a great way to greet a friend you haven't seen for awhile." Misty said laughing.

 "No, that's not what I meant." He said. "I just brought. . ."

 "Well, hello there, babe." Said a familiar deep voice. "Nice to see you're back, Misty."

As soon as Paperclip stepped to the side, none other than Lure stepped forward.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Oooh. . . a cliffhanger. I've been in a very good mood lately so I'm updating more often. Which is good for some of you. But also bad for me because of you damn flamers. Oh well, I do my best to ignore you.

Zero: You have flamers?

Monkey: Yes, I don't think my stories are that bad but, some people just have no taste.

Zero: I like your story. *Grins*

Monkey: *hugs Zero* You're so cute!


	23. The Brick

Disclaimer: Ot-Nay ine-may. Learn to speak Pig Latin.

Note: I made up the town "Rayville". As far as I know, there is no town in NY called Rayville.

WOOOOT!!!!!!!!!! I UPDATED! runs around screaming

Chapter 23 The Brick 

"No." Misty whispered to herself. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"What's the matter baby? You aren't happy to see me?" Lure asked slyly.

"You never told me he was that much of a dumbass." Said Squid under his breath.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD SHE BE HAPPY TO SEE YOU?" Hotwire yelled hugging and comforting Misty.

"Because she's my bitch." He replied.

"I MOST CERTAINLY AM NOT!" Misty yelled.

"I own you, it's carved into you're back." Lure said.

"You don't own her, no one does." Said Alan.

"What the shit? Who the fuck are you?" Lure snarled.

"Alan, my boyfriend." Misty said.

Lure got an angry look on his face and walked toward Alan.

"You can't be her boyfriend if you're dead." Lure flipped out a switchblade and moved it toward Alan's throat. He would have cut him if Alan hadn't punched him in the face with all his might.

"Misty, run." Said Hotwire.

Misty grabbed Reefer and her duffel bag of her stuff and began to run out the door.

"Alan, come on!" Misty yelled.

Alan ran out the door after Misty. When they got about halfway down the street and looked back and didn't see Lure following they slowed their pace to a fast walk.

"I don't think Paperclip is letting him follow us." Misty said out of breath.

"I don't think so either."

"I know this isn't a good time but can we stop at another friend's house?"

"Ugh... come on, babe, can't we just go home?"

"Just _one _friend. I won't go inside, I just wanna tell her what's going on."

"Okay, okay... make it quick though." Alan said nervously biting his toothpick.

"She lives a little further down the street."

They continued down the street a little more until they reached a large two-story house with a large garden surrounded by a white picket fence. It seemed like something you'd see in an Anne of Green Gables movie.

"Wow, who lives here?" Asked Alan.

"Aria, my only friend with no nickname because she never does anything wrong. She's too rich to steal, too stuck up to beat anyone up or cut herself, too heavily moral-filled to do drugs, and she has the perfect life. She's a bit on the ugly side though."

They went to the front door and Misty rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?" Came a voice that was recognized as Aria's housekeeper.

"Old friend of Aria."

"Would you like me to get her?"

"Yes, please."

A few minutes later the front door opened. When Aria saw Misty her jaw dropped.

"Blade? Wow, you haven't changed a bit." She said.

Aria hadn't changed much either. Her hair was still blonde and shoulder length, her style was still the same (tight, ugly, expensive pants and a Roxy shirt), and the only difference Misty could see in her is that she had gotten her braces off.

"Did you just get back from camp?"

"Yeah, I did."

Alan looked at Misty in a 'hurry up so I can go home and take a nap' way so she figured she'd just tell Aria the whole story later.

"Aria, this is Alan, my boyfriend. We're living in a house in Rayville."

"Really? Wow. What's your address, I might stop by sometime?"

"138 Forestwood. We're pretty much always home so you can just come anytime you want."

"I'll do that." Aria said.

"Well we'd better be getting back home now, it was good to see you again." Misty replied.

"Good to see you too."

Alan and Misty left Aria's house and went back to their own.

"I love you so much, baby." Misty said running her fingers down Alan's cheek.

"I love you too."

Alan wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down onto him. He made a Tigger®-like growling noise in his throat. Misty giggled and kissed from his neck up to his mouth. She bit his lower lip gently. When she let go she lay her head down on Alan's chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

They lay there in silence for a few minutes until a shattering sound came from the other side of the room.

Misty jerked her head up to see that someone had thrown a brick through their window.

"Fuck." Said Alan angrily.

Misty jumped out of bed and ran to the front door. She opened it and looked out. The only thing she could see was a black van that was turning the corner at the end of the street.

Misty shut and locked the front door and went back to Alan's room.

"Let's just stay in my room tonight. We can call the cops in the morning." Said Misty.

They went into Misty's room and fell asleep cuddling.

The next morning when Misty and Alan woke up they got dressed, ate breakfast, and called the police. They said they'd be over to check it out in half an hour or so.

When the police arrived they went to the outside of the window to look around. Then they went to Alan's room and looked at the broken window and brick.

"Miss Barlow, do you recognize these letters from anywhere?" Asked the chief policeman beckoning me over to look at the brick.

Carved into the side of the brick were three letters; MJO.

Wheeeeeee I finally wrote another chapter! happy dance

No flamers please, and if you are a flamer I appreciate _constructive _criticism.

Zero: I shall keep away the flamers! Grabs shovel Okay, I'm ready. Jack, you can help me.

Jack Sparrow appears

Jack: Why the hell am I here?

Monkey: You had nothing to do in my Pirates of the Caribbean fic since I haven't updated for a long time so I brought you to this fic to hang out with Zero and me.

Kevin Clark appears

Kevin: Ahh! Where am I?

Monkey: Kevin gets to hang out with us too. grins


	24. Not Again

Well damn. I haven't updated here for a very, very long time. Here you all go. Sorry for the delay. I kind of lost interest. I recently went through a very bad breakup. I'm just having a hard time dealing with everything.

PS- I don't own it.

Chapter 24 Not Again

"He knows where we live!" Misty cried.

"It's okay, baby." Alan said putting his arm around Misty's shoulder. "I'll never let him hurt you."

She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded.

"We'll keep a watch on your street for awhile. Goodbye, Mr. Smith," he shook Alan's hand, "Mrs. Smith," he then shook Misty's hand.

"He thinks we're married." Misty said after he was gone. She couldn't help but smile at that.

"Maybe we should be." Alan said, slipping his fingers through hers.

"Is this a proposal?"

"Not official, but I really do want to marry you. So just don't get any sneaky ideas and leave me, okay?" Alan kissed her forehead and held her close.

"You're so amazing." Misty started to cry.

"Misty, baby, it's okay."

She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm just so happy."

They stood there holding each other until Alan announced that he was going to call someone about fixing the window, and Misty said she was going to go out for a few groceries.

Considering that Misty didn't yet have a drivers license, she walked to the market down the street. She bought eggs, pizza rolls, chips, orange juice, and mint chocolate chip ice cream, Alan's favorite kind. She had a small load to carry, but didn't want to walk home, so she started for the curb to flag down a taxi. She barely made it through the parking lot when she saw it. The black van, headed right for her. It slowed, but didn't stop completely, so it rammed into her and knocked her down. She started to push herself up but she was grabbed from behind and hit over the head with something. She was knocked unconscious.

She awoke to laughter. Her eyes slowly opened, but she couldn't see anything. The room was completely dark. When she felt the immense pain she was in and realized that she was chained standing up to a wall, she began to cry, not finding enough strength to scream.

She heard movement from the far side of the room she was in, and stopped crying, biting her bottom lip to silence herself.

The lights blinked on. The room she was in looked like the ground floor of some abandoned building. Her hands were tied above her head to a hook coming out of the wall. Her feet were tied together, also attached to a hook in the wall. The walls were decaying and all the metal was rusting, the floor was dirty, the overheard lights held up by thin wires wrapped in chain, making eerie creaking sounds.

"Finally awake." A strong male voice echoed through the empty voice.

Misty's head jerked toward the voice and her heart sank to her knees.

It was Matt.

She couldn't cry. She couldn't even breathe.

"If you wanted to know how I found your house, you can thank your good friend Anna. I went by to see her after you left her house. She told me everything, including your address. She wants you dead. She hates you. Didn't know that did you, Blade?"

Matt walked to her and stroked her cheek. She jerked away as best as she could, considering that she was chained back.

"Oh quit being so cold to me." Matt snarled. "You know you love me."

She spat at him. "I never will and never have, so fuck off!" She yelled, trying to kick her legs free.

"Well I guess you just need a little something to put you in a better mood."

He bent down and pulled off her shoes and socks, leaving her feet unprotected from the broken glass on the floor below her. He pulled out a switchblade and cut the rope restraining her feet. She started to kick her feet, trying to get him away, but he overpowered her. He undid her pants and slid them off, then stood up and started to cut the sides and front of her shirt so it fell to the floor.

She was crying and screaming and wishing more than anything that she would wake up and see that it was just a dream. But she didn't wake up. It was really happening. Matt cut the straps of her bra and took it off, then ripped her underwear off and stepped back, staring at her.

She tried to turn away, so he couldn't see her naked body, but found no luck. She was tied too tight.

"If you don't stop breathing like that, you'll hyperventilate." Matt said as he pressed himself against her and breathed on her neck.

Misty felt Matt's erect penis against her leg, and her stomach started to get sick.

"Please let me go." Misty sobbed.

"Not until after I'm finished with you." Matt said pulling his shirt off over his head and discarding it on the ground.

"Please," Misty wept.

"Begging isn't going to help you here, Blade." Matt unbuckled his belt, and started for his zipper.

Then, a loud bang on the door echoed through the empty room. Misty looked up, and stopped crying for a moment.

"Alan!" She whispered.

Matt's eyes were opened wide, and he froze.

"Help!" Misty yelled. "Help me!"

Matt grew furious and struck her across the face. She fell silent, but whimpered when she saw Matt pulling his pants off. He got closer to her, inching forward and reaching out to run his fingers down her stomach. "You're mine."

Misty's breathing quickened. She felt herself growing faint. Her face stung, her head grew heavy, her legs and arms felt numb. She _was_ hyperventilating.

"Please save me, Alan." She cried, though she knew he couldn't hear her.

Matt pulled his pants off, so he was in nothing but boxers, and Misty began to cry again. Matt kissed her, trying to force her to kiss back.

She closed her eyes, wanting it all to go away.

The next few moments were a blur. She heard a loud crashing sound, the room shook, and she felt small rocks and other things hit her skin.

She looked up and saw a black, extended cab truck stuck halfway into the wall. Alan in the driver's seat, Twitch in the passenger's. Alan drove through the wall, in a truck that Twitch helped him steal.

Alan opened the door, and slammed it shut, running for Matt. Matt reached for his switchblade, but Alan was quicker. Alan flipped up the blade and shoved Matt against the wall, gabbing the blade into his crotch. Matt screamed in pain, and sunk to his knees. Alan started beating him about the face, blood flying everywhere, staining Alan's knuckles.

"You fucking pathetic piece of shit!" Alan roared. "You're fucking dead! You never fucking touch her!"

Misty was sure Alan wasn't conscious as to what he was saying, that he was just rambling out his anger.

When Matt fell limp, no longer moving, Alan backed away. He untied Misty's hands, and took off his jacket, wrapping it around her. Misty collapsed in Alan's arms and cried.

"It's okay, baby." Alan said, stroking her tangled hair. "It's over now."

She wrapped her arms around him, mumbling "thank you" and "I love you".

"Let's get you home, Misty." Alan picked her up, and carried her to the truck.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I know, I know! The whole "saved in the nick of time" thing is cliché as fuck, but what was I supposed to do? Have Matt rape Misty again? No, she may just be a made up character, but not even a made up character deserves that.

Anyways, considering that it's almost summer, I'll probably have a lot more time to write, so I'll continue to update this story, I just don't know how often. It's a struggle for me to keep this going, because I've lost interest, but I have a lot of people who love this story, and I aim to please.

Leave me some nice reviews and I'll write the next chapter as soon as pos


End file.
